


physical touch

by duelistkingdom



Series: 5 languages of love [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem Stays, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: when all the dust settles, they get to be with each other.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Series: 5 languages of love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	physical touch

At the end of the duel, Atem was still here and standing right in front of him despite all odds. It didn’t matter that it didn’t make sense and it certainly didn’t matter that there was no reason for him to stay beyond the fact it would make Atem’s friends and Yugi happy. The Ishtar family had no explanation for why the Ceremonial Duel ended with Atem regaining his life. Nothing could have prepared them for this outcome, really. Yugi’s mind was buzzing with theories as to why but none of them mattered. They had both been so sure that Atem would have to leave once he got his memories back that he couldn’t even begin to process that he’d got this lucky.

In fact, he was still processing when he got back to his hotel room where they would be spending the night until their flight in the morning. Which.. had to be rescheduled so Atem could fly home with them. Kaiba had agreed to help in agreement of a duel with Atem and said that he needed time to forge the paperwork for Atem. Yugi tried not to think about the fact that Kaiba was absolutely currently committing a crime right now. The bonus, however, was that their hotel rooms were all paid by one Seto Kaiba so the hotel they got was nice.

In fact, it was very hard to keep his hands off Atem before they made it to the hotel room. The entire time Yugi and Atem made their way to the room, Yugi couldn’t help himself. He was holding Atem’s, pressing kisses to his cheek, to his hands, and it took everything in him to avoid the more overt So once they were alone, Yugi did the only thing he could think of doing, which was press Atem to the wall and kiss him. He was taken off guard when Atem kissed back, his arms easily wrapping around Yugi’s waist. “Aibou,” came the gentle, soft moan from Atem and Yugi knew just one thing: Atem wanted this too.

Neither of them really could actually enjoy the feeling of physical touch between the two of them before. The warmth from Atem was so different from the usual strange feeling of touching a ghost. Yugi couldn’t quite describe the sensation. Every time he tried, the closest he came was “it was like holding a memory long gone” which didn’t help to explain the feeling. With Atem in his arms now... he could feel warmth. A pulse when his hand ran along Atem’s jawline. Soft breathes exhaling from Atem’s lungs. The man Yugi was pressed up to was _alive_ and _real_ and _his_ lips were on _his_ and it was all Yugi could focus on. Normally, Yugi was easily distracted but not this time. He was hyper focused on this one sensation and then Atem’s hips pressed to his.

Suddenly there was still too much space between them, too many clothes. It all had to go and he was tugging Atem’s shirt off, tossing it to the side as his hands immediately ran over Atem’s chest. He memorized each spot that was slightly soft to the touch and the hard abdominal muscles and then the shape of his arms. Yugi was quick to press a quick kiss to the hallow of Atem’s neck, his grip firm on Atem’s forearms as his hips ground into Atem’s. Something had clicked in Yugi’s mind and all he wanted to do was mark Atem as _his_. He hadn’t even noticed he had slipped out “mine” out loud until Atem replied, “Yours. Always been yours.”

Atem’s hands had gotten under Yugi’s shirt and Yugi pulled away to throw it off onto the floor. He started pulling Atem towards the bed and Atem smirked as he kissed right under Yugi’s jaw. Yugi groaned as the back of his knees hit the bed, stumbling onto it as Atem straddled him. Yugi’s hands ran up along the curve of his back, admiring the clearly defined back muscles Atem had. Yugi had only briefly gotten to admire Atem’s appearance in the shadow RPG but it was starting to become clear that Atem’s beauty had somehow been greatly misrepresented. For one: Atem was a little bit taller than he was in the shadow RPG. If Yugi had to guess, he’d say Atem was at least six inches taller than he had been in the shadow RPG and well... he certainly had a lot more clearly defined muscle. While his jawline was sharp and defined, it was nowhere near as overly defined as it appeared in the shadow RPG.

He didn’t have the words to fully explain how beautiful Atem was, really. All he knew was that right now, Atem’s mouth was against his neck, then trailing down his chest and... “Wait, this is about you,” Yugi said as Atem had busied himself with tossing aside Yugi’s belts. Yugi flushed and wondered how he instinctively knew how to remove his belts before remembering that Atem had definitely taken off one of the belts before. And then the time... right. Yugi had never really thought about the implications of the fact Atem and him had shared a body until right now. “I...”

Atem shook his head, staring Yugi down with a rather fierce look. The look of a challenge, Yugi thought absently. “I’d rather focus on you, aibou,” Atem said as his lips pressed to Yugi’s hips as he pulled Yugi’s pants off with practiced ease. “I want to properly thank you,” he said, each word punctured with a kiss to Yugi’s thighs. “You brought me back into light and you helped me get my memories back and then you set me free,” Atem said so earnestly that Yugi could not bring himself to interrupt Atem. “I can never thank you enough, aibou, please... let me try. Let me worship you.”

Before Yugi could say that Atem didn’t have to thank him for anything and that he would happily do everything for Atem all over again, Atem’s mouth had wrapped around his cock and all protests faded away as his hips instinctively bucked towards Atem. As much as Yugi would rather be the one worshipping Atem, Yugi couldn’t deny that it felt nice to be seen in such high regard by someone like Atem. Not only that, Atem made it very clear he knew exactly all the right ways to touch Yugi that would set him over the edge. Between Atem’s mouth and Atems hands roaming up along Yugi’s chest and the intense gaze Atem was giving him, Yugi was already close. Close and then he was gone, groaning Atem’s name as his hips bucked up hard towards him.

He could feel Atem swallow around him before moving back up to kiss at Yugi’s neck again with a light moan of “aibou” as he pressed to him. Yugi found himself undoing Atem’s own pants, quick to push them out of the way and discovering Atem’s own desire at full attention. He grabbed Atem’s ass to admire the shape of it and the mere fact that he _could_ grab Atem’s ass. All the things he had wanted to do, they could now do. He could hold Atem close to him and feel his heart beating. He could take it no more and pressed another eager kiss to Atem’s lips as his fingers pressed right up against Atem’s opening and admired the groan of “aibou” Atem made in response. Yugi leaned in to whisper a soft “I love you” before pressing a quick kiss right below Atem’s ear as Atem whispered his own declaration of love.

Yugi wondered how he could even begin to thank the gods for what they had given him here. He’d spent so long thinking he’d have to lose Atem and instead, his fingers were inside Atem while his mouth was pressed against Atem’s neck with the intention of leaving marks. Instead, he was getting to hear Atem moan out declarations of love mixed with “aibou”. Gods, how Yugi loved that nickname and he was so grateful that he didn’t have to _stop_ hearing it. He didn’t have to give up anything, Yugi realized with a pounding in his chest as they repositioned yet again where Atem was on his back and Yugi was hovering over him. Yugi admired every last detail about Atem, wondering how he got so impossibly lucky as to keep Atem. He supposed, at the end of the day, it didn’t matter how he’d gotten so lucky.

All that matters right now was that they could touch each other, that they could kiss each other, that they had the rest of their lives together to plan for. Yugi could not express how grateful he was that destiny had been wrong – no, _they_ had been wrong – as he pressed himself into to Atem with a moan of “I love you.” Because really... at the end of all of this... that was all that mattered.


End file.
